


Bad Day

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Attraction, Bad Days, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Happy Ending, Instant Attraction, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Stressed out Bonnie, Sweet Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. AH. Bonnie is having the worst day ever. When she realizes that she has forgotten her wallet, when she goes to pay for her coffee, a certain redhead swoops in to save the day. Bonnie/Lydia. Femslash. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at this pairing. Please be gentle. Reviews would be lovely!  
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

I sighed as I dug through my purse and tried to find my wallet, only to come up empty. Of course, this would happen! Everything that could go wrong today, has. It's just not my day.

I looked up at the barista manning the coffee shop with an apologetic look. She had already made my drink and now I couldn't even pay for it.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry. I can't find my wallet. I knew that you've already made my drink… Can you just keep it and I promise that I'll come back tomorrow and pay for it? I feel terrible. I'm so sorry." I apologized, profusely.

"Erica, just put it on my tab. I got it. I know how awful bad days can be." A melodic voice said from behind me. I turned to see a pretty redhead pay for my drink.

"You really didn't have to do that… Thank you, so much. That's _**so**_ nice of you." I gushed, as she handed me my latte.

"It's not trouble." She assured me. "Just have your coffee with me and we'll call it even." She smiled with a wink. I tried to ignore the butterflies she gave me in my stomach. She's seriously gorgeous.

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't' have anywhere else to be and having my latte with her sounded perfect.

"I'm Lydia, by the way. I don't make a habit of picking up strangers at the coffee shop." She teased with a gentle smile. I blushed, as I took a sip of my chai tea. "Just the cute ones." She added.

"Thanks, seriously. Today has been awful. I'm Bonnie." I admitted. She nodded and took a sip of own drink.

"Why don't you tell me about it and maybe we can try and make it better?" She offered. I nodded and started to tell her about everything that had gone wrong earlier. My car refused to start, so I was stuck walking today. Luckily, Mystic Falls is a small town. I accidentally dropped my kettle and it shattered. I missed my deadline for the article that I was assigned to write, because my laptop crashed. My alarm didn't go off this morning and my favorite pair of boots finally gave out.

By the time I finished my story, she looked at me sympathetically. She placed her hand over mine.

"Why don't I take you home after this and you can get your wallet? We can go get you a new kettle. We can maybe order in dinner and I can take a look at your computer." She suggested.

"That sounds perfect, actually. Thanks you, so much. I don't know how I can thank you enough." I told her.

"Spending time with you, a beautiful woman, is thanks enough." She promised.

* * *

I don't know if it was Lydia's optimism or the fact that she helped me relax, but the day got so much better after I met her. We picked out a gorgeous turquoise kettle that was on ale. I called my editor and he said that he understood and gave me an extension. I threw my boots out and voice to drag Caroline with me shopping, soon. Lydia was a tech genius and my laptop was fixed in no time. We ordered Indiana and settled into a movie.

"Thanks for spending the day with me." Lydia whispered, as I cuddled up with her during one of the scary parts of the thriller.

"Are you kidding? I should be the one thanking you! I was two seconds away from having a meltdown, when you bought my tea." I argued.

"Pretty girls in distress were always my weakness." She mused. I felt those butterflies again. I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled against my mouth and kissed me back. "I could get used to this."

"So could I."

"Be my girlfriend?" She asked me, rubbing the side of my face with her thumb.

"I can't think of a better way to end today."


End file.
